Master of the Universe
by scribes23
Summary: He leaned down and touch his lips with hers. Because every damn hero should get the girl. No questions asked. [Olicity] [One-Shot Collection] [Prompts and Challenges Welcome]
1. Vanilla IceCream

usual disclaimers apply

* * *

He said wait, so that's what she did.

There she was, sitting in front of the computer, thinking of the ways she could kill her for making her wait. She was playing with her pen, thinking maybe she should stab him with it.

"Felicity, put down that pen" She turned her chair towards him. Her flowing red dress, almost flew high.

There he was, holding a spoon and a pint of ice cream. Oliver Queen, wearing a blue long sleeve and dirty white slacks, holding a pint of ice vanilla cream, how amusing.

"Where have you been? We need to practice your speech?" Her voice lace with humor. "And how the hell could you carry vanilla ice cream and look dashing at the same time?"

"Part of my charm" he smiled, approaching her. "I wanted to do something before we launch into endless work"

"And vanilla Ice cream is the best you can come up with?" She teased.

"Well uh, I" he took a deep breath and smirked. "I wanted something vanilla."

"Hmm, vanilla what a weird craving you got there Mr. Queen" she smiled when he was in front do her, but he walked passed her to his bed. She eyed him incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"I am not having vanilla in that forsaken chair." He flopped on the floor, his back against the bed. "I am having vanilla here"

"Ice cream and bed" she got up. "Why does this feel like some crappy x-rated movie?"

"Really you're gonna start talking about porn?" He smiled. Oh she just walk right into that one. She started to count backwards and he looked at her amused. "Come one! Have at it!"

Oliver looked like a kid opening Christmas presents. He took a spoonful and shove it possessively down his mouth.

"When was the last time you had Ice cream?" She asked, as she took seat on the bed. "And please don't tell me 7 years ago, cause that's just sad"

"I had one when I got back. It was one of the things I promised to myself if I ever survive." Oliver scooped another and offered it to her, s refused. "I was with Laurel"

"Ah" She didn't know what to say. Of course he had it with Laurel.

Few minutes passed, Oliver had put the ice cream, along with the spoon, down the floor and tugged on her wrist.

"Come down here" he said, tugging harder. "Sit beside me"

She got up, fixed her dress the slid down the floor. Oliver lets go of her wrist then got the ice cream, scoop another and offered it to her, again.

She looked at him, he was insisting. She started to reach for the spoon but Oliver dodge her hand. He put the spoon front of her mouth. She blushed.

"No" she said. "You are not going to feed me like a baby"

"I insist" he said pushing the spoon closer.

"I insist more" she dodge. "I am perfectly capable of feeding myself. Thank you very much"

"You have issues"

"Me? I am not the one trying to spoon feed someone" She smiled, putting her hands in front of her face. She can almost taste it.

"Just say ah. And it'll be over. I'll even let you feed me" he lets go of the pint to hold her hands.

"Ah, spoon feeding the great Oliver Queen how could anyone resist" she dramatically said.

"Hey!" He sound playfully offended. "You said I'd be the master of the universe, that's a great opportunity, and it's starting to melt"

"Are you sure you're not try to trick me into feeding you?" She opened her mouth. "And I said, corporate! There is nothing corporate in this"

He put the spoon in her mouth. It was heavenly she almost moaned.

"See?" He handed her the spoon, and grab the pint, put it in his lap. "Now feed me"

"I knew it!" She used her eureka voice. "How silly, all these ice cream you consumed and I can still picture you as master of the universe"

He smiled. "You know, last time I had ice cream, my mother wanted me to take my place in the company"

"And now you're fighting for it!" She can't help but feels sad for her. Scooping another and feeding it to him.

"Hm and hm I told Laurel" he swallowed. "And you know what she told me?"

He grabbed the spoon from her. And took a scoop and offered it to her and she shook her head.

"She said, she can't exactly see me as the master of the universe" he paused.

"Well she's wrong." She assured him. "I'm telling you as soon as I'm done with you, you're going the be the master of the universe"

"I hope so" He closed his eyes. "Because I can't afford to lose this company"

"I don't think you can afford anything nowadays, Mr Queen." She teased. He opened one of his eyes to look at her.

"Are you making fun of me, Ms Smoak?" He had put the spoon and pint down.

"Of course not!" She laugh. "But we need to start practicing now"

"I don't want to" He spread his arms along the bed. His arms resting behind her as he scoot closer. "I want to sleep"

Her heart was racing from having him so close. If only he knew the effects he has on her. She started to reach for the ice cream across his lap.

Then she rested her back on his arms. A warmth was spreading through her.

"Well if you want to sleep" she paused. Looking at him, eyes closed. "I'll leave you here to your bed so you can get some sleep and come back here early morning"

She started to pull away, but his hand rested on her shoulder, down to her back and waist to pull her closer then he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Um, Oliver" She tries to shake him. She put the ice cream down as she adjusted his head. His hands on her sides.

"Stay." He whispered. "You can have the bed. I'll sleep on the floor"

"Well that's unfair" she said. "This is your bed"

"That you bought for me" he argued.

"For you. Not me" She said firmly.

He pulled her hands from her waist to her neck and inserted the other on her knees, carrying her up with him as he started to get up. She yelped as he did.

He flopped her on the bed.

"There" he said. "You're gonna sleep there."

"But the floor is cold and hard and you might get seek." She started to sit on the bed.

"How long are we going to discuss who'll get to sleep on the bed?" He ask. "Because you sleeping on the floor isn't an option"

"But" she looked at him as He started to unbutton his shirt.

"It's settled then" he flopped on the bed, pulling her with him. "We'll both be sleeping here"

"I'm not going to sleep with you!" She turns beet red. "I mean- ah- you know what I mean"

"Yes and I won't let you drive alone, it's I'm tired." He smiled. "Now scoot over."

"We are so going to regret this tomorrow." She smiled.

"Just wake up before Diggle and Roy comes" he shifted on face her. "And we'll have no problem"

"Okay" she muttered. She turned her back to him.

"Felicity" he calls a moment later.

"Yeah?" She sighed.

"Good night" he said.

"Good night Oliver" she replied. The ice cream left forgotten.

-  
(Because I read some post about Laurel and Oliver being soulmate. seriously? I had to make another Olicity story before the day ends)

Please leave a review! :)

Thank you:  
BeccabooO1O  
CHS2BU  
DamareAishiteru  
End80  
HotChocolate329  
HotHybridSex  
Johnna27  
julieann-l-wilson  
Leticia28  
Lililovingreading  
Lucy1997  
nrdhrd3  
Sandy48  
sakura-blossom62  
Sparkleyangel  
Spitfire303  
Wolf9lucky  
Xarazera  
And  
Guess1, Guess2, Guess3, Guess4, Guess5


	2. Every Damn Hero

Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

"I'm sorry Oliver" She sobbed uncontrollably.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. He had you, he was going to hurt you. I couldn't let that happen" Oliver touched her shoulder to console her when he needed the consoling himself.

He had almost lost her tonight.

"But you promised. No more killing and you had to break it all because of me. Why?" She was distraught.

"Surely you're not mad at me because I saved you're life, are you?" He joked to make the things a bit light.

"I am not. I am mad at myself for being so stupid and followed the lead without back up" she pulled away from his hands and wrapped the blanket around herself.

"Felicity. You need to calm down" he her shoulders to keep her still.

"I just, someone's dead because of me Oliver. " she broke, of course she was feeling guilty.

"It was me who killed him, not you" and he'd do it again, if he was giving another chance to.

"And it's all because of me. Worse part is I don't know who I feel about it. I can't say he deserves it because who am I to say that? Should I be happy or sad?" She stopped the tears from spilling.

"Felicity, you're confused. It was not your call to make. It was my decision to pull the trigger, or something like that" He didn't know what to say to her that will make her feel better because he knew, she's the only one that can make things better.

"You could just left-" she stammered. She should stop thinking about things, it's over. She couldn't bring the past back even if she wanted to, which she doesn't .

"Left you? Do you know how ridiculous that sounded? How could you ever think I'll leave you" she should be thinking about that kind of things. She trust him more than anyone she knows that including her mother.

"But you made a vow to yourself, to Tommy." He did, but if that meant getting her killed along the way, it meant nothing to him.

"And Diggle and You! Specially you. You showed me a different way, if you didn't bodies will still be dropping because of me. I made that promise because of you. I can't allow darkness into you're heart, I won't let your compassion and sympathy be lost all because of my killing. I did what I had to do" and he did. There was no way he was going to lose her, he had lost much and he could bear the thought of losing her. Not her, anyone but her."I had to save you no matter what because whether I like it or not, you bring out the best of me, a part of me that I thought I lost, a part of me that believes in the power of caring. I had to save you because you're the only one that can save me Felicity"

"And that right there, is the last essence of being a hero! Congratulations Mr. Queen, you're now officially a hero!" She smiled at him.

"What?" And again, she was giving him an out. She knew Oliver avoided deep conversations. That's what he liked about her, she gets things.

"Oh you know, every hero needs to give a damn speech. I particularly liked you're used of 'I's " she taunted him.

"Are you mocking me ms Smoak?" She laughed, he looked at her. How easy it is to looked at her and forget to breath. She's just remarkable in every way possible.

She was beautiful, but not the kind you'll see in magazines, she's beautiful because she make thinks glow, sparkle. The way she can make him smile even if she wasn't feeling happy herself. It was natural and surreal to him. And he liked her for it. No it was more than like it was something else.

"Of course not. Not until you get to the undying love part that where you'll say you love-"

"I love you" hadn't mean to say it. She interrupted his thoughts at the wrong moment.

"Yes that part, where every hero tells the a girl" but she was interrupted at the right part so she didn't seem to notice

"I love you" he repeated again, he said it and since she hadn't got the point, he felt the urge to say it again. Too bad the wasn't listening to her babble.

"And they'll kiss, and the credits a will roll, not that you'll say " she continued because she thought Oliver was just finishing the sentence for her.

"I love you." He said it again the added "Are you really going to make me say it again before you decide that I am clearly not just finishing you're sentence for you but declaring my undying love? As you put it"

"But" she looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Hey, have you ever watch a hero movie where the hero, after saying his damn speech and profess his love gets to be questioned by the woman?" He stood closer.

"No" She answered shaking her head. Not knowing what else to say, for the first time , she's lost for words.

"Yeah I didn't think so. And it would me so uncliche if you start arguing with me now right? So what happens after the undying love speech?" He grabbed her face."Oh right! The kiss"

He leaned down and touch his lips with hers. Because every damn hero should get the girl. No questions asked.

* * *

leave a review of you want a new part :) challenges and prompts are welcome :)

Special thanks to:

Lucy1997

Nerdy Doll

Redlioness62

SparkleyAngel


	3. The Nicholas Sparks in Me

Usual disclaimers apply.

* * *

.I remember asking her out, oh that's a funny story. You see, the first time I saw her, she was crying.

It was stupid, I thought. Maybe that's a thing now crying on a dark side of a public library, not knowing or paying attention who was watching.

I was tempted to ask her what wrong, but I couldn't.

I saw her again the next day, the same time. It was three in the afternoon and she had just arrived. She was on the last pages of the book, she looked happy then she brawled her eyes again.

Why the hell would she subject her self in that kind of torture? I thought to myself and I grew curious. Curious enough that I went to a book store to find the book, she was so attached to.

Then I realised why she was crying, not that I'd admit that I've cried when I read the book my self.

I kept coming back, just to watch her. I,Oliver queen was an official stalker. I realise she wasn't ugly, she was the opposite of it. She was plain, but if you looked closer, the freckles on her face the way her lips curves it was phenomenal to watch.

I started reading the books she was reading, I've read every Nicholas Sparks because of her. Not that I'm proud of it. I was never into reading, not before her at least.

I kept thinking, and wishing for her to look up and see me starring at her then maybe I can offer her a smile then chat her up. But then again she was so busy reading, I knew if I couldn't muster enough courage, I'll be forever watching her, six tables between us.

Three weeks later, I learned what her name was, it was Felicity Smoak, I had to bribe the librarian with book donations so that she'd tell me.

Then one day she came late, half hour passed the time she would often come. I was frantic, but then she came in, all out of breath. I smiled and continued reading, Harry Potter and the sorcerers stone. The book she was reading two days before.

"Hi" I said when she took her usual spot and I took the table next to hers.

"Hi" she smiled at me. I think it was Nicholas sparks talking but my heart literally skipped a bit.

"My name is Oliver Queen and I wanted to say thank you" she looked at me confused.

"Felicity" She offered me her hand. "Felicity Smoak. Sorry but thank you for what?"

"Book recommendations" I smiled. An inside joke to me. "I'm reading this one because of you"

"Really?" She looked surprised.

"And the book before that." Since I was already embarrassing my self why not go all the way right? "And every book, I've read was because of you"

"I don't know what to say, you're welcome I guess" she blushed.

"And I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me. While we talk about Clary and Jace or Katniss" I tried to be cheeky.

She laughed and my heart almost sank. "How sure am I that you won't turn out to be a psychopath?"

"Don't you know who I am?" Not to sound cocky, but I'm Oliver Queen and in starling city that counts for something, at least something.

"I do actually" she folded the book. "You bribed Ms. Jones with book so you can learn my name."

"And I also bribed her to stay quiet but she didn't" I waved at the librarian who pretended not to listen in with our conversation.

"We don't always get what we what, don't we?"

"No with don't."

"What changed? Why ask me out now?"

"You weren't here by three o'clock and I wasn't sure you were coming, then I realised what if I won't see you ever again, and I lose my chance. I swore that if you came today, I'll ask you out."

"Funny" she started rummaging through her bag. "I had a meeting by the way, that's why I was late"

"What's funny?"I inquired.

"I come here at three because you're here at three." She handed me a card as she stood up and walked away.

"Felicity Smoak, head I.T. Queen Consolidated" card say. Talk about destiny, again the Nicholas sparks in me said.

"I'll call you" I shouted. Earning me lots of hush sounds by others, I forgot we were in a library.

"Don't wait three days" She smiled. And I didn't, I called 30 seconds later after I finished dialling her number.

We've been together ever since.

* * *

-  
I know, not my best work, In shouldn't probably try to write fluffy stuff when I'm feeling angst-y. I promise not to do it again, if you leave a review that says you don't want me to :)

leave a review for story suggestions.

Thank you:

sakura-blossom62: everyone needs Olicity stuff especially nowadays :)

Lucy1997- yeah it's so cheesy. I tried to characterise him as the pre-island Oliver.

MarshaMac1215- here's another one :) thank you and please don't hold this one against me.

SparkeyAngel and Moyeh - thank you for loving it :)


End file.
